


The Flower & The Bee

by zeldacraze



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldacraze/pseuds/zeldacraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke thinks he and Naruto aren’t meant to be, because Naruto is perfect and he isn’t. And Naruto thinks he and Sasuke aren’t meant to be because of a promise.<br/>(I'm really bad at summaries so here's a blurb)<br/>"Naruto Uzumaki deserves only perfection because that’s what he is.<br/>And I am definitely not perfect.<br/>I’m a bee. A selfish bumble bee that desperately wants what he has to offer, even though I’ve hurt him countless times. Because each and every time, my eyes catch the same flower, and I’m captivated again. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower & The Bee

                His hair is the sunlight, bright, warm, radiant. His skin is clouds, so smooth, so delicate, so pure. His lips are roses, gentle and soft on the petals, but dangerous on the thorns. His eyes are the sky, a blue sky that I fell in every time I opened my eyes, a sky that sent me falling deeper and deeper with each passing glance. A sky that often filled with storms that sent rain _pounding_ down onto the ground, acid rain that burned each time it touched the skin, rain that no matter how you tried to shield yourself from it, it would _always_ be there, reminding you _just_ what you did to make it fall.

                His nose is a button, small, quaint, adorable, and crucial to his form. His laughter is a song so catchy and so beautiful you wanted to hear it every moment of every waking day. His smile is a sunrise that shines itself through the thickness darkness to remind you that there’s _hope_. His frown is a mirror, that breaks into a million pieces and each piece makes it way to your heart and hits you with its sharpest corner in hopes you feel even a fraction of the pain he is in.

                He is a flower. He needs love, care, patience, and trust for him to grow. He needs fresh air, but sometimes there can be too much. He doesn’t bloom always, but when he does, he will take your breath away. He’s absolutely, un-mistakingly, _beautiful_. You’ll want to give him everything, but if you remove him from where he feels comfortable he withers and loses his sheen.

                Let him grow beautiful on his own, and you will have the _best_ thing you could ever experience in your life. Leave him, and you’ll find yourself desperately searching in hopes you’ll find one that could ever match up to the perfection that was _him_. You’ll find yourself lost in the dark because there is no light brighter than the one he provides. You’ll find yourself missing every inch of him. You’ll hate yourself every single day because you lost him.

                Naruto Uzumaki deserves only perfection because that’s what he is.

                And I am definitely not perfect.

I’m a bee. A selfish bumble bee that desperately wants what he has to offer, even though I’ve hurt him countless times. Because each and every time, my eyes catch the same flower, and I’m captivated again.

                I’m in his room again, the lights are off, his eyes are closed, the blankets cover him up to his neck, his arms are outstretched, his head is turned slightly to the side...

                And I lean down just for a moment, to capture those lips—soft, sweet, innocent. His breath hitches in his throat, even in his sleep, and it’s a surreal moment. But I remove myself from him, knowing if he woke, problems would occur for the both of us.

                Bees aren’t supposed to stay too long at one flower.

                The flower and the bee—they need each other to survive, but are never meant to be.

                “Sasuke.” He whispers in his sleep, as he does most times I arrive. I wonder what he’s dreaming. I wonder if he has anyone in mind for him. I wonder if he has plans for the future.

                I wonder if he’s glad that I’ve returned to the village.

                He repeats it, quieter, with furrowed eyebrows and a face full of sorrow, “ _Sasuke_.”

                “I’m here.” I mutter an assurance, and for some reason, it calms him. His face relaxes, he takes a deep breath, and then rolls on his side away from the door, away from me. There’s space on the bed now, which seems too much like an invitation. So, I sit, gently, hopefully soft enough to avoid disturbing him.

                He rolls over, much to my dismay, and his face leans into my side. I am confused as to what I should do. Should I leave? Should I sit still? Should I…?

                “Don’t leave.” He whispers, and I wonder if he was actually aware that I was here. Was he awake?

                If he was, why wouldn’t he want me to leave?

                But regardless of the answer, I oblige him. I don’t leave. After all, who could resist him? Who could resist something so perfect, so delicate...so… _Naruto_.

                “Do you want me here when you get up?” I question softly, wondering if he was indeed consciously understanding my words, or if he was simply dreaming.

                Alas, there is no response.

                So by morning, I in fact, leave.

                But by nightfall, I return again. Just to get a glimpse of the light, to remind myself why I was here.

                Remind myself why I was to never leave again, no matter what.


End file.
